Nagisa's Bizarre Adventure
by Alrain
Summary: It was the same again as he got beaten up by delinquents who taunted him for is girlish looks, but something inside of him snapped as he was finally done being everyone's punching bag. They would all suffer a painful death and a slow one added to it, as he and his Stand would kill anyone who made fun of them...yep, it was influencing his mind. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure xover!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: Writing down another story for Nagisa! And this time let's have some Jojo's Bizarre Adventure mixed in it and Golden Arrow does have something to do with it and I will make more crossovers with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure!**

**Nagisa: What will my Stand be like?**

**Alrain: You'll see, it will be starting in the past.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Discovery of Power.**_

* * *

_**Alley.**_

"Augh!" groaned Nagisa as he felt every blow the delinquents gave him and were taunting and laughing at him for being so weak and it hit Nagisa always, he knew they knew that it hurts him the most when they comment on his girlish looks and Nagisa hated that about himself.

"Hahaha! Not only is he weak and girlish! He is also too stupid!" laughed the delinquent out making the rest laugh harder as well.

"What are you going to be? A cosplayer!" laughed another one out as he gave another mean kick to Nagisa's stomach making the boy groan.

"Hahaha! Perhaps we shall just straight up check if he is a boy!" taunted another and hums of an agreement were heard throughout the circle and Nagisa was this time very mad, not like fuming in red in anger but the look in his eyes was so dark and dead that it belonged to that of a Snake. For most of his life, he had been taunted about his looks and not once was there a person that had been kind to him, not even his mother was kind to him, he hated it! He wanted the power to kill them and show them that he wasn't weak, they were going to be prey and not him anymore.

Those dark thoughts didn't disappear as blue misty light flared out of Nagisa's body and soon filled the whole alley and apparently, no one saw it since the delinquents continued laughing and then they did notice as it began to get chilly in the alley. All of them stopped laughing and felt very cold and held their bodies, the cold made their muscles stiff up and uncomfortable and cringe.

"H-Hey, it's spring, right? So why is it all of a sudden so cold in here?" asked one of the delinquents as he tried to warm himself up by rubbing his arms, but it seemed to be futile as the natural warmth of Spring was non-existent and their breathing became heavier but it was so cold that even their breath was visible. The light soon disappeared from sight and it became night time and the sun was replaced with the moon shining it's beautiful blue light on the ground and hit Nagisa.

Nagisa slowly stood up with the same dead look in his eyes as they glowed blue and all the delinquents turned angry at the dead look Nagisa was giving them.

"What are you looking at punk!?" demanded one of the delinquents.

"It seems that SHE is trying to act manly now!?" shouted another.

"Then we need to put HER in place!" shouted the last one as he charged forward to punch Nagisa in the face and Nagisa's face shot up and purple snakes armored with blue gems all over their bodies attacked and bit into the arm of the delinquent who shouted out in pain, and more snakes came out of Nagisa's body and bit the delinquent in other places. "AAAHHH! I CAN'T MOVE MY BODY! SOMETHING IS FUCKING BITING ME!?"

"WHAT! BUT THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING THERE, YOU JUST STOPPED THE MOMENT YOU REACHED OUT FOR HIM!?" shouted the other delinquents.

Nagisa raised his eyebrow that they didn't see the snakes and they seemed to want to protect Nagisa from harm and he gave them a mental command to bite him in the eyes, and the snakes obeyed and 2 heads rushed forward and bit the delinquent in the eyes.

"AAAHHHHH!" shouted the delinquents as his eyes exploded and blood gushed out.

"HIS EYES EXPLODED!? BUT BY WHAT!?" shouted another delinquent.

Nagisa looked happy and in the corner of his eyes he saw one of the delinquents trying to escape the snakes felt Nagisa's mental thought that he wouldn't and opened their mouths and blew out a white misty substance and hit the delinquent who froze up literally, the delinquent shouted out in pain as he couldn't feel his legs anymore. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T I FEEL THEM ANYMORE!?"

"All of you are going to die here..." whispered Nagisa and commanded the snakes to continue blowing the ice onto the delinquent and further froze his body in ice and Nagisa didn't feel bothered by the fact the delinquent screamed louder in pain.

"NO! PLEASE SPARE ME!" shouted a delinquent who was on his knees begging to Nagisa who looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why?" was the simple question of Nagisa who then laughed darkly at the horrified expression of the delinquent as he knew he would die, the snakes opened their mouths again and blew the ice all over the delinquent who screamed in pain and couldn't move away. Nagisa's expression turned to the last delinquent who was shaking in fear as Nagisa took menacing steps towards him, the eyes that promised a slow and painful death.

"Dumb, huh? Let's see if I am correct about my snakes with this cryokinesis," said Nagisa and the snakes dived forward and the delinquent screamed as the view was now aimed at the moon.

* * *

_**Home.**_

"I killed them...and I didn't feel anything," said Nagisa to himself after the rage inside of him calmed down and it hit him like a truck when he came home and remembered how he didn't care about them dying and it was horrifying to him that he did it while smiling! Was he a born murderer, because it felt so natural to him and then there were those...snakes that came out of his body.

"W-Who can I tell about this! I don't even have any friends and...dad would not be able to handle it and mom is obviously out of the question!" said Nagisa to himself as he had no one to talk with the reason why he was so timid and shy, it always had been his looks that made him an outcast and he still hasn't made a single friend and his dad couldn't be a friend since he is...well he is his dad.

Then there was his uncle, he was from his dad's side and their first meeting was awkward but Nagisa came to like him a lot like a 2nd father to him, never been teased or taunted by him for the girlish looks that he resented so much and he could not bother him since his personal problem was nothing compared to his job. His uncle was a Minister that looked and checked into schools and was very strict about it and his fight against the schools in Kyoto with the rise of Delinquents was still going.

_'I actually do have a friend,' _thought Nagisa as he called out his snakes and they sprouted out of his body and waited for a command, snakes would creepy out anyone but not Nagisa who merely hugged the snakes no one could see beside him and it made him look like a freak...but he had a friend at least and petted the snakes who looked confused but allowed him to pet them.

_'The reports have said they died from cold in the middle of spring and yet they never saw the ice that covered their bodies...so my snakes possess Cryokinesis,' _concluded Nagisa as he stopped petting his snakes and decided to test it again and ordered his snakes to freeze the apple he got, opening their mouths and spew the ice that Nagisa held and covered it in ice and his hand had not even a single bit frozen.

"I wonder if mom can see them or perhaps has something like this as well," wondered Nagisa as he put the apple down and watches his hands and he remembered how he killed the delinquents and how he didn't feel bad in the slightest bit, he just straight up enjoyed it killing them and hearing them scream and beg for mercy but what was with them shouting the obvious?

All of this was simply in one single word to describe and that was...Bizarre.

*Ring! Ring!*

Nagisa picked up the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

_"Nagisa? It's me your uncle," _answered the caller as Nagisa widened his eyes up, he had just thought about his uncle and now his uncle called at the perfect time that Nagisa wanted to talk with him...but he was sure his uncle would first aks if he was still sane and not a bit crazy from getting called all the time a girl...he had to try out but first he needed to let his uncle talk first.

"Uncle! It has been a long time since I spoke you," answered Nagisa.

_"It certainly has...but there is something I want to ask you and it may sound Bizarre but please trust me," _answered his uncle to Nagisa who raised his eyebrow and suddenly his confidence got up back.

"Sure, ask ahead," answered Nagisa hope evident in his voice.

_"Have their been certain things happening around you lately?" _asked his Uncle in a serious tone and Nagisa replied with a humming sound that confirmed the thoughts of his Uncle. _"What I am about to tell you will not leave the house, go to your room and I will explain it from there on, this is a secret that can very well endanger the whole world,"_

"...Okay, uncle," replied Nagisa and he went to his room and sat down on the bed and made sure the windows were closed so that no one would hear his conversation with his Uncle as his Uncle rarely jokes and almost never uses that tone except when he works or someone pissed him off. "I'm in my room so what is it that you want to tell me?"

From the other side of the phone, Nagisa's uncle sighed as he prepared himself to tell Nagisa something the world is never supposed to know and it should be kept that way. _"Nagisa, I may know I will sound crazy but I felt that you wanted to talk to me by feeling and I have to ask you is something out of you came out and that no one could see it?"_

"Y-You know about my snakes?" asked Nagisa baffled.

_'Snakes!? So he has awoken it already meaning I need to tell him about everything right now because if I don't then it will not end well,' _thought his Uncle at the other side of the phone as others would be searching for him as the Speedwagon Foundation needed every help of the Stand Users everywhere in the world and it was necessary that Nagisa needed to be sure that he wasn't a freak.

_"Nagisa, those snakes of you is something called as a Stand, an entity physically generated from your fighting spirit and only those possess them can see them and those who don't can't see them," _began his uncle and then he began to tell him about the history of Stands and the Joestar Family and natural born Stand users and what dangers come with it, though Nagisa's uncle expected Nagisa to be sad or mad he heard actually happiness. _"So you're not mad at all? Some people don't like to have Stands with their peaceful lives,"_

"Uncle...I had never a peaceful life..." he still hesitated to talk about his abusive relationship with his mother, but he had to as now matter how bad the treatment was he still cared for her and there was something that told him that he should know about her more, and he wanted to know more about it so he needed to ask his uncle about that as well. "Mom is very abusive to me...I have to dress up and act like a girl and I don't even know why she is so obsessed with it..."

_"N-Nagisa...I am so sorry," _answered his Uncle who was on the other side horrified at the treatment of Nagisa's mother, he totally blamed it on her parents about them being too strict!

"I don't hate her at all, something just tells me that she didn't have a good life I want you to tell me about it, and also I didn't have any friends for most of my life due to my...girlish looks and now I have the power to defend myself! I won't be beaten up or harassed by anyone anymore and I can fight back! My Stand is a blessing to me!" said Nagisa with so much happiness he had never experienced in his life and he allowed the tears to stream down his cheeks, he was truly happy to have received his Stand and that it has awoken and lightly carved into his darkness allowing light to come in.

_"Nagisa..." _the pain was so evident in Nagisa's voice that it made his Uncle tear up a little and now knew how much his Nephew suffered from his looks alone and what it ended up doing to him, the happiness he has never heard in Nagisa's voice as he seemingly was never very happy in his life about himself and now to hear so much while hearing sniffling that Nagisa had a real hard time to endure for so many years.

Nagisa wiped the tears away and stopped sniffling and summoned his Snakes back to him who curled around him as it felt that Nagisa really appreciated their presence. "B-Besides that I want to know more about my mom, why is she so obsessed with dressing me up as a girl?"

_"...Your mother didn't have a very happy life like you either as she came from a High Family, and children of High Family don't have a lot of freedom as she has never known the word...fun in her life," _began Nagisa's uncle who poured himself some scotch and added some ice to his glass as a headache was about to come, the memories of seeing that fake smile of Hiromi was just so painful to him and the obvious hints he saw that she was giving. _"She had very harsh parents and was forced to spend all her days in her teenager life about learning how to be a proper lady, good grades, manners and all of that and she has never made any friends except for fake friends with girls who were spoiled,"_

"Never made a single friend?" whispered Nagisa now seeing how his mother related to him.

_"Well, she does have a single friend who she hasn't seen in years and she values their friendship a lot,"_ added his Uncle who smiled as Hiromi spoke highly of her friend.

"Who is her friend?" asked Nagisa wishing to know it and that he might have the slight chance to meet her.

_"Her name is Yukimura Aguri, the elder sister of the famous superstar Yukimura Akari,"_ answered his Uncle and Nagisa nodded and went asking more questions and began to catch up to his Uncle while asking if he had a Stand as well and who's side of his parents he has inherited it his Stand from, and some other questions and his Uncle told him that he would send him some packages to learn more about Stands and such things and a book how to harness some kind of energy. _"We'll be talking a lot more often now that you have a Stand, and don't worry it won't be only about your Stand,"_

"Thanks, Uncle, I appreciate it," said Nagisa and cut the connection and fell back on his bed.

From this day on everything would change in his life now that he knew of the World of Stands and all of that and the history of many Legendary Figures, he summoned his snakes back and thought of a name but his Uncle told him he needed to wait for the packages to name his Stand and the powers it possessed. "I finally have a friend and even if you don't possess a thought or can't talk you are my very 1st friend,"

The Snakes slithered all over him and the feeling of their skin didn't give Nagisa chicken skin but to him, it felt like his Snakes were comforting him when they sensed his sadness although the simple question was what were the answers?

His Uncle possessed the Original Stand Hermit Purple that gave him the ability to use Spirit Photos reason why he was able to contact Nagisa at the perfect time.

He got his Stand from his father's side and even if he had one his father was a coward, he didn't have a fighting spirit reason why it never showed ever up in his life mainly because he was too timid.

The rest would be explained to him as his Uncle told him that the rest he couldn't tell finding it too risky so he needed to wait for the packages to arrive.

* * *

_**Nagisa's Uncle.**_

"Heh! Troublesome, I guess our family has also inherited to get ourselves into trouble from the Joestars...not that it is a bad thing," smiled Noriaki Kakyoin as he looked at a picture of his younger days, ever since he met Jotaro and the others and the adventure they made together and the only reason why he was alive was when Dio returned back again! It was actually due to Dio that he had been revived along with Iggy and Avdol when he was in his Heaven's Ascension mode, he was perplexed but picked his life back up.

The last time he had seen Jotaro was when he got married and Kakyoin had insisted to help him on showing emotion to his family reason why he was still married, and he cared a lot for Nagisa as his Uncle and to think that he would get a Stand as well. Natural born didn't surprise him but that he would awaken it so soon like him in his childhood and perhaps he has been a bit prideful Nagisa was free to make his own decisions.

Pressing a button on his office phone he called out to his secretary. "Umeko? Can you perhaps plan a visit for me to my Nephew?" asked Kakyoin who wanted to see Nagisa and help him even if it was a little bit.

_"Yes, sir, I will immediately get to work and see when you have some free time," _replied Kakyoin's secretary/wife, his wife had a tendency to act totally serious as his secretary and not one bit his wife, she was a very serious woman but he loved her with his whole heart and she could see Hierophant Green with her Stand.

Still, he would trade his Bizarre Adventure for nothing else as it brought him, friends, he always wished for and hopefully, his nephew would be able to meet his friends and tell him about their Bizarre Adventure...though perhaps not all the stories as some of them can be quite disgusting.

* * *

**Alrain: You will se a lot more Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fics here and I got to say one more thing and that is that I hate Naruto, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson so much! They aren't bad people but they take too much place in that I can't find any good fics with certain topics in them! And once I search for them one of the 3 names will appear and then all 3 of them!**

**Necros: I'm here to merely say that I will be focusing on rewriting some stories and write new ones, and I also don't like those 3 very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: Here is the next chapter and I kind of wonder why it has so little readers, but whatever as most of the readers of Assassination Classroom are fucking boring~!**

**I just know most of them to want to see fics where Nagisa...I don't know FUCKING BREAKS?! Seriously, what's wrong with all those readers as it isn't a problem that there is a few, but writing them down like it is raining in the Amazon Forest is just too much!**

**Also, the Karmagisa fans just merely read their fantasies of Nagisa being gay and falling for boys! He obviously doesn't see them that way and it is like they refuse to believe that he likes Kayano. Give the guy a break already and make him look cool or decent and I barely handle it well.**

**Stand Appearance Link: **** url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiujoOY58rhAhUBY1AKHSsICyoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https% .com-Yamato-no-Orochi-763882057&psig=AOvVaw20IUUDDq-OSzENd44nv7Ya&ust=1555167111653589**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: My Stand!**_

* * *

_**Home.**_

It was the weekend and Nagisa waited for his packages to arrive and it was a free day for mom and she was sleeping in so he made himself some breakfast and made some for his mom and left it on the table.

The bus with the logo of the Speedwagon Foundation arrived and a man stepped out of it and walked to Nagisa and read out some papers on the person's name. "Nagisa Shiota?"

"Yes, that's me," answered Nagisa confirming the thoughts of the man and he walked to the back of the bus and opened the backdoor and got out a few packages a medium-sized box and a small box, and handed a paper to Nagisa on a clipboard and asked for his sign which Nagisa wrote down but read it all first and took it and stepped back into the bus and left.

Nagisa walked back home and went to his room and began unpacking his packages.

"Books, and...Tarot cards?" wondered Nagisa as he got the cards out of the package and looked all of them and saw that all of them had different pictures on them, varying from animals to normal men wearing different clothes or armor, and even objects were on the cards. There was an envelope that contained a letter so Nagisa put down the stack of Tarot Cards and went to unfold the letter.

_'To Nagisa.'_

_Nagisa, what I am about to tell you like I did yesterday must never come out to normal people or someone involved with the government, we can never trust them because we will never know what their intention will be but we can predict that they want to try out and weaponize the Stands out to the Army. So you need to take this secret to the grave and help those who have Stands, if they make a mistake it will end up with them becoming projects to different places of the Government all over the world._

_The Books contain information about History of the most Famous Stand users, but also to harness the power of suns called Hamon which was used by the Joestar Family to fight against the Vampires and Pillar men. Every Stand user can learn this but the technique has been always kept a secret so there is a special setting in the book I send you, that no ordinary person can read it and once you are done learning and harnessing the power of Hamon it will destroy itself in Stand fire._

_The Tarot cards will give you the information to the abilities f your stand and there will also be more information about some other things as well, do not choose but turn the cards around face down and let chance guide your abilities even if you shuffle them up._

_From your Uncle Kakyoin._

_'So that's the purpose of the Tarot card, they determine the ability of my Stand and even name it,' _thought Nagisa as he picked the stack of cards again and split it in half and removed 3 cards from the top and picked up 2 and clashed them against each other, one of them fell meaning the one in Nagisa's hand left was his card and he turned it around to see what the card was.

_Yamato no Orochi._

_'The Legendary Snake Dragon that can kill Gods? And the one who was slain by the Thunder God Susanoo when he held the Princess hostage,' _a Legendary Snake Dragon that fitted his Stand as they were snakes as well, but calling them Yamato no Orochi was a mouthful to the boy and he didn't think it would suit his Stand as the snakes were a little on the Medium-sized and not dragon size and he has read how big dragons could become so he decided to rename the name. _'Something that fits my Stands size and outer looks,'_

His Stand looked weak but there was something odd about them as he didn't recognize the type of snake even if he pictured or imagined the Sapphire armor away none of the pictures of snakes suited them...wait, of course! How could he have ever seen that over his head as the armor on the snakes gave it away!

"Guys! Come out!" requested Nagisa and his Stand came out as requested and was waiting for their order of their master. "I have a new name for you and you guys shall be called...Sapphire Orochi!"

* * *

_**Some Years later.**_

He dropped to Class E and it didn't surprise him at all that he would be sent to the lowest of all classes because his grades were horrible and his mom didn't take it so well, but that stopped when Nagisa was talking to her by dinner and said who his teacher was and surprisingly it was Yukimura Akari and of course his mom wanted to see her again.

Money was no longer a problem as Uncle Kakyoin handled it allowing his mom to relax and let the stress go away and there were some times that she wanted Nagisa to dress up as a girl, but she would no longer go berserk about it because all the relaxing took most of her stress away and Uncle Kakyoin swims in the money, literally, not that he does but he just has that much money for doing his job great.

"Yukimura-sensei, can you explain the formula again?" asked Sugino to his teacher.

"Of course! So we begin here as the weight and mass..." explained Yukimura-sensei to Sugino who paid close attention.

Yukimura-sensei was really a beautiful woman and above all things very kind which was a very welcome addition to Class E who never have been treated well, just for having horrible grades but their horrible grades were also the reason as it made them look bad as teachers and that they might get fired and such or a lowering in their monthly pay.

There was something odd about his Uncle Kakyoin got Hermit Purple? How did he get a second Stand even though it wasn't that powerful should not be possible.

Nagisa didn't care that much as he knew what he wanted to become and that was becoming part of the Speedwagon Foundation of searching for Stand Users before they go down on the wrong path. He had already read out the books and has been training a lot and it was very hard but it did give him a good grade on PE, meaning he had a slightly higher chance that he was allowed to go back to Class D.

He also got taller!

By a few centimeters and he was formerly 160 cm but now he was 163 cm! He grew up 3 cm which was already very much to him as each cm counts to him! His hair was also cut short and he did get new friends that he could call friends.

Tomohito Sugino, he was his very 1st friend when he came into Class E as they met each other at PE and got along and their skills in sports with Nagisa been great at Running laps and being the fastest of the Track Team he was in, and Sugino just got send to Class E just like him for having horrible grades and all of that and Nagisa was pretty much his only friend as the Baseball team always mocked Sugino with a nickname.

Nakamura Rio, she became his 2nd friend when he entered Class E and she teased him a lot for being quite short for a normal boy's standard and it did irk him a little he only saw it as teasing and that there was no harm meant in it, he did hang out a lot with her and was often tricked for buying her some snacks as she apparently doesn't like the Bento's so much.

Yuma Isogai, his meeting with him was awkward as he had been trying to catch a salmon in the river that could easily feed a family of 5 and really failed at it so he decided to help him and catch it for him. His family was very poor and his mother was getting often sick so he does everything to make the burden of his mom lesser, Nagisa always offered him some snacks for that not that he pitied him but could relate to him.

Toka Yada, he had been introduced to her by Rio when they hang out and they didn't talk a lot with each other but that changed and now they talk often with each other and sometimes study together. She was beautiful and sometimes did get harassed by boys for her...bust size so Nagisa would accompany her back...though she almost discovered his secret of having a Stand. Not that she knew what they were but everything Sapphire Orochi does make it look like he was a psychic.

Yukiko Kanzaki, he was one of her 1st male friends as she had terrible luck with men due to her being beautiful and Nagisa easily admitted that he found her beautiful, they actually met when he went to the Arcade late at night not worrying about the ones who might give him trouble and he met Kanzaki...who accidentally spilled her drink on him when she tried to get away from some boys.

Karma, he hasn't seen his 1st friend after he beat up a student for taunting another student who got demoted to Class E.

"Nagisa-kun? Are you still there?" asked Yukimura-sensei as Nagisa had been staring out the window for some time as he reminisced himself what happened about the last few years.

"Yeah, sorry for spacing out Yukimura-sensei," apologized Nagisa ignoring the snickering of his classmates.

"As long as you're still trying here!" said Yukimura-sensei playfully teasing him and Nagisa merely smiled in response.

*RING!*

Everyone sighed and began packing their books as the lessons were over but most stayed behind to talk a bit longer and planning to do some fun, Nagisa packed his books and got out his phone and checked his notes and reminded himself of the previous years again.

And even if he got send to the lowest class he wouldn't trade it for anything because through it he got real friends that did not tease him for his girlish looks, but Nagisa didn't have those girlish looks anymore as he cut his hair short and trained himself to get some muscle as the books told him that a Stand is generated by his Physical Energy. Meaning he needed to train and he had a fairly-muscled body that was hidden by his school uniform.

He still hasn't encountered any other Stand user so he had little to bring to the Speedwagon Foundation so he had to wait and seemingly there was possible danger around the town, he could only do what he could do that could be beneficial to the Speedwagon foundation other then that he made Karma tell them that he was a Stand user that meant no harm.

"Nagisa, can you stay because I need to talk to you," said Yukimura-sensei.

"Okay," replied Nagisa as he sat down as the rest left the classroom and some of the said goodbyes to Nagisa who waited and wondered what Yukimura-sensei wanted to talk to him about. Yukimura-sensei sat down in front of Nagisa who was still waiting until she talked and put his latest test he had made and it was an...78.

"Nagisa, you have been recently doing well with the tests," commented Yukimura-sensei.

"You're a good teacher, Yukimura-sensei," said Nagisa and it wasn't a lie as she recently got even better at teaching but he didn't need the teaching actually as he has learned English and other subjects by himself, he just simply that he didn't want to go back to any of the higher classes as nothing but assholes are there and the fact they looked ugly as hell and none of them seemed to even look normal.

It was like that story that where you are so mean that you get turned ugly...well, he had no doubts that it was simply a story since they all looked revolting.

"Well, if you keep this up then you might be able to get to Class D in a few weeks," said Yukimura-sensei who expected Nagisa to widen his eyes and stammer, but he didn't...instead he grimaced and didn't look particularly happy about it and was perhaps angry that he got the information.

"Then I prefer to get bad grades if that is what can make me stay here in Class E," said Nagisa who got up and was ready to leave the classroom, but halted as he didn't want to leave his teacher guilty that she might have said something that offended him. She never did offend him but perhaps she didn't know about the harsh treatment you get in the upper classes. "Yukimura-sensei, just to let you know the upper classes...they don't have teacher nice as you or classmates nice as everyone here, even Terasaka is nicer than most of the other classes, in E-Class I am truly happy and I don't want to be separated from my friends...yet,"

"Well, if it makes you happy then I won't tell the Principal about it," said Yukimura-sensei making Nagisan widen his eyes and turn around to call her out for that. "I know the consequences of doing that and that I can get into more trouble then you will ever come...but the happiness of my students come first,"

"You are really a fighter Yukimura-sensei, I like it," said Nagisa and left the classroom to go home or either kill some time as he had made his homework already, or either beat up some thugs in an alley like he used to do now ever since he met Karma. His friend quoted it as releasing and embracing your inner sadist in yourself, and unfortunately, he was right about embracing your inner sadist since he got to know he was a complete sadist sometimes.

* * *

_**Late in the Night.**_

Yep, he was definitely bored since the teaching of Yukimura-sensei made homework way easier than he thought, coming home wasn't on his mind since his mom did go out sometimes and today was one of those days she went out to do something. He didn't know what but he decided not to meddle with his mother if the things she does calms her down, he granted her the privacy she wanted to have.

"I never realized how much time I had, I always had too much time thinking about my grades rather than hobbies and I realize how many hobbies I have...2 hobbies and that is beating up thugs and reading American Comics," those were his hobbies and nothing else he had since his free time spent on trying to improve his grades and now there was nothing to do.

Looking up to a giant building that has been recently placed Nagisa wondered what was done in there and it had certainly piqued his interests.

_'Now all I do is haze at this building and I already know what I want to become,' _he wanted to become an Agent for the Speedwagon Foundation and nothing else ever since his Stand and Uncle Kakyoin liberated his life, he had already a vouch for to become an Agent and the training would be harsh but he knew that. Sapphire Orochi was his best friend and the liberation of his life and made the path clear for him again...and yet he felt that everything became boring once you got a clear sight of what you want to become.

*BOOM!*

"What the hell!?" shouted Nagisa as the moon suddenly exploded and now the full moon turned into a small crescent moon and then it was followed up by a meteor shower that landed near the mountain where the classroom was, then the building next to him exploded raining rubble down. "Sapphire Orochi! Ice Wall!"

Blowing the ice out of their mouths they worked efficiently and created an Ice Wall to protect Nagisa from the raining rubble hitting the Ice Wall hard but it held, Nagisa peeked out of the corner of the wall and looked at the destroyed building and more explosions followed and letting more rubble rain down and Nagisa was forced to back down. "Who is destroying the building!"

More explosions were only given and Nagisa rushed towards the building with Sapphire Orochi out ready to fight whoever was coming out.

The prediction was right as soldiers with guns and wearing black military equipment all of them shouting in fright as crazy laughter became loud within the building and tentacles came out and stabbed right through the men killing them in an instant, when the men saw Nagisa they began firing at him forcing Nagisa to defend himself as Sapphire Orochi went forward and bit all of them.

"Gah!"

"What's biting me!?"

"It hurts!"

"Of course, snake bites obviously hurt but not that you can ever see them!" rushing forward Nagisa kicked the nearest men in the shin and threw him over his shoulder and swiped the next one's legs and let Sapphire Orochi bite him, continuing battling the roof that was destroyed got only more trashed and a figure sped into the air too fast for Nagisa to see. It only took a second for Nagisa to snap out of his gaze and turn his look to the destroyed building and rushed inside and then something made Nagisa's blood freeze, a car and there was nothing special about it except that he recognized that it was Yukimura-sensei's car.

"Yukimura-sensei had the worst luck ever!" shouted Nagisa as he rushed into the building passing much rubble and using Sapphire Orochi to freeze things into solid ice before breaking them apart.

_'Sapphire Orochi has gotten used to the smell of Yukimura-sensei and now he is searching for me for, but now the question is what is Yukimura-sensei doing in here?' _wondered Nagisa as he saw light ahead of him and a note next to someone.

"Yukimura-sensei!" shouted Nagisa as he rushed towards the body that was lying next to the note. "What is this note saying? I should leave right now!"

Sapphire Orochi obeyed him and a few of the snakes made sure that Yuki-mura-sensei was secured, the other snakes' bit on the sides of the hole in the roof and pulled Nagisa out of there while not knowing someone was watching him.

* * *

"Damn it! How long will this even take?" wondered Nagisa as he had put Yukimura-sensei in her car after he opened it up with Sapphire Orochi and rushed to the hospital and was able to get her there in time. The door opened up and the doctor came out sweating a lot and walked to Nagisa who immediately stood up ready to hear if his attempt to save his teacher was any use, the doctor pulled his mask down and breathed in and out which gave away that the operation was a hard one and that was usually not the thing people want to see.

A lot of effort meant it was very vital and that the chance the patient made it or not.

"Boy, I must say that you are quite lucky and just in time to bring her here in," said the doctor with a small smile and Nagisa sighs in relief that his effort to save his sensei wasn't wasted. "Luckily she had her wallet by her so you don't need to worry about payments and such things yet, but I have to ask where you found her as she was lucky that the spot where she was pierced through and totally annihilated the appendix clean out of her body,"

Well, at least Yukimura-sensei didn't have to worry about the sudden chance of death by the appendix since the organ isn't necessary to live with and was only waiting to become cancer, but some said it was an organ that was needed to protect the good bacteria in the human body but now it wasn't the time to talk about it as he needed to tell the doctor what happened. "Well, I was going home and met my teacher on the way and a building exploded and something very fast pierced her clean through,"

"So she is your teacher? Then I recommend her staying with you for a while since data tells us she lives quite far away, I will let you off the hook that you needed to ride the car since she was almost dying so we will send an ambulance to your house," said the doctor.

"Can I see her now?" asked Nagisa.

"You can, but she has to stay here a bit longer before she goes back to your home," said the doctor and opened the door for Nagisa who walked into the room knowing that running was forbidden in the Hospital, he was met with his teacher wearing other clothes and she was unconscious and looked healthy but the equipment that was brought away was covered in blood and he saw the appendix carried away.

"I preferred not having seen that," muttered Nagisa who went to sit next to the bed of Yukimura-sensei and he had to get up as the nurses came and rolled the bed out of the room to another room and Nagisa merely followed. "I knew you had bad luck Yukimura-sensei but to this extent, I was very surprised that it was this bad for you,"

Deciding to talk to get rid of the awkward silence Nagisa continued. "You know, I have no idea how long you will sleep and if you are coming back to the school, after all, we are good for nothing and despite my high grades I would stay in E-Class...you don't know now how the whole Class appreciates your presence even Terasaka likes you despite him being so rude,"

It was the truth and why no one said it was simple as it was too embarrassing to say it and Nagisa was no different but this time he needed to tell her, she had been so close to death and he didn't want her to feel like she was told in a way that she wasn't needed and he knew that Yukimura wasn't anything like that at all...it didn't leave it any easier for him. "Most of E-Class...or actually the whole class is kind of treated very badly by the rest of the campus, so much that we aren't even part of the main building and given nothing but an old building with no electricity, air conditioning, and that it is also left on the mountain as well, what I am trying to tell you is that your like mother or big sister to us all...so please wake up soon,"

It didn't matter if it was embarrassing as hell he wanted to let his teacher know that they appreciate her and love her.

"Sir, I have to tell you that the visiting hours are over so I have to ask you to leave," said one of the nurses with a straight face and Nagisa gripped his hands but nodded, she needed rest right now and he didn't need to cause a scene knowing the hospital will take good care of her.

"Thank you, nurse," said Nagisa and left the room and knew he had to go home.

* * *

_**Home.**_

Not bothering to look at the table Nagisa straight up went to his room knowing his mom was deep asleep and he knew dinner was left on the table but hungry he wasn't, he had sometimes the tendency to eat a lot of snacks and so he brought it back to the kitchen and left to the room. But it wasn't the snacks he ate that made him lose the appetite but his worry,

_'I think this is the start of my Bizarre Adventure,' _thought Nagisa as he looked up the roof as tomorrow was the weekend meaning he had plenty of time to think about things, he just hoped that none of his friends would get involved with his troubles.

* * *

**Alrain: Sorry for the late update but thinking of new things besides the canon story, I will update the DQ Izuku soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: Chapter 3 and I kind of lost interest in this story but I won't leave my buddy Nagisa behind!**

**Also, there are things again that I must discuss and that is how do I get a beta-reader? I am still new to all of this and all I know what to do is to write and publish new stories, update my profile, my profile photo, and a few other things but I truly don't know how to get a beta-reader.**

**2nd subject I want to talk about is that I want to drop DQ Izuku as it is again sloppily made and I don't know what is so enjoyable about it, I oversaw many factors that should've been seen in hindsight.**

**Number 3 was actually me talking about if my writing had improved, but some private PM's that were a bit on the harsh side told me enough about it.**

**Also, the chapter might be a bit boring for now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A new wriggly teacher.**_

* * *

**_Classroom._**

_'Tentacles...yellow tentacles,' _thought Nagisa as he looked at the replacement of Yukimura-sensei which was a tall yellow being resembling the mix of an octopus but yellow instead of dark red, and the expression was a smiley face that creeped him a bit out and Sapphire Orochi showed visibly displeasure of seeing the being and retreated back into Nagisa.

That surprised Nagisa that Sapphire Orochi showed great dislike towards the being in contrast towards its usual calm demeanor, as he or she only showed signs of displeasure whenever it saw his mom and used his neurotoxin to knock her out. Though that left him to cook his own meals which were relatively easy for him to do, there was a cooking book and he found out that cooking was very fun to do...although washing the dishes was not so much fun. Anyways it was more about the fact that Sapphire Orochi just didn't like the being introducing himself as their new teacher, and then he understood why Orochi didn't like it as it moved at a speed that left afterimages.

He was dangerous despite appearances.

"In short, this is the deal we made with this being that he will be your teacher in exchange he won't harm you until the date, the date that he will claim he will destroy the planet with us all in it," said Karasuma stopping his attempts at trying to kill the being that stopped too with doing his eyebrows.

_'This being...he knows about Yukimura-sensei as him coming at the time that she was incapacitated is just too much of a coincidence...' _Nagisa narrowed his eyes at the creature and was about to whisper his Stand's name out, but decided to be against it not knowing what Sapphire Orochi could do nor did he want anyone to know. Stand-users can only see Stands and Nagisa didn't know exactly if there were any in the classroom here and if he had to guess...perhaps he would have one and then there were some he suspected to have Stands as well.

Not yet until he knew who he had to be wary of because having stands doesn't automatically mean you're going to be friends, it was a potential ally who would share things with you or a deadly foe who would try to kill you.

And not only that he was worried whatever this octopus was that he was able to see Sapphire Orochi, nor could he leak poison out not even the normal paralyzing venom of Sapphire Orochi, he wondered if the poison would even take effect on this creature that was now officially his teacher for all the subjects he studied. And besides that, he now reminded himself that the neurotoxin would spread out throughout the whole classroom, while harmless to him and in small quantities to people this creature was no human so experimenting was required.

Right now that seemed to be impossible with a class full of students and the octopus moving at Mach 20 as it was revealed.

"These knives and pistols will be your equipment and your best chance to kill this being," said Karasuma as each student in the classroom was given a green rubbery knife, a pistol along with the ammunition that was filled with pink BB's with the same mechanism of an air rifle. Sapphire Orochi who had hidden in the sleeves of Nagisa's uniform came forward, it sniffed the knife and the BB's and gave the response it wasn't dangerous to them.

_'These will be able to kill this octopus? Is it made of some special chemicals that have been tested on him already?' _though he was skeptical seeing with the speed the octopus moved that testing was not possible, the being was smart as even confident as it was with the speed it moved it was intellect that the testing was nothing but in plain hindsight a trap. Leaving the question open to him that how did they get their hands on this to know that they worked on this octopus?

Better not ask it seeing that if he asked about it the agents definitely would keep a close eye on him for having a sharp observation, he maintained a curious gaze to not reveal anything to the agents in the classroom. Perhaps they had already seen his skepticism if the weapons would work on the octopus and hopefully had only seen that, they can't see thoughts and they would have trouble seeing his thoughts if he maintained his curious gaze. Not only that don't be the one to act first in the classroom because doing it with such ease and no hesitation made the octopus wary of you and the agents too, but they would also see someone who has experience with this or see the potential of a true assassin which the whole class was going to be trained to become.

Well, the school would be not so boring anymore then again the moment Sapphire Orochi came in his life he had no way to go back to normal life.

* * *

The sound of a BB fired off rang through the classroom as Nakamura made an attempt to shoot the Octopus down when he turned around, but the octopus proved again how fast he was and that he had also great reflexes and accelerated thought processing. He noted them all down that despite not having visible senses besides the eyes he heard good, he felt the intention of Nakamura trying to shoot him, caught the BB with great precision and a good amount of strength to not break the chalks, all of those traits were a bit ironic of what they all need to become assassins.

The octopus had revealed that he had been born on Earth and had been a human once in his life or whatever made him like that, all those signs he showed right now was skills and power that an Assassin possessed. Not just an Assassin but a Master Assassin that knew all the tricks in the book of skills that an Assassin needs to get his or her target, this was him toying with the whole class not knowing he was a Master Assassin except for him.

_'Doesn't answer if he does have a stand or another way to see Sapphire Orochi, his biology is unknown, Karasuma revealed lead isn't effective,' _even with all the information jotted down his notes none of them gave an answer that he could use Sapphire Orochi without care, his Uncle Kakyoin told him that those with enough spiritual power can see the stands, animals had great instincts that allowed them to sense danger even not visible to them, people had great instincts too and his new teacher definitely belonged to the category of being able to sense Sapphire Orochi. Now that he thought about it he looked at his hand but shook thinking about an idea, he thought of using Hamon but that was not an option either since it would outwardly show light in the class.

Perhaps use Hamon onto the BB's but then again he needed water or oil for that not knowing if the BB's could contain the energy, getting one out he charged a bit of the energy through it and nothing had happened. Not a conductor for the energy meaning he needed water or oil and it was definitely the former, nor did he want anyone to find out about Hamon either much less the Octopus.

Hamon could easily make the BB's far more powerful if he charged it through the pistol knowing it could easily pierce soft substances like wood, it could go faster too but reminding himself again with the speed that the octopus was revealed to move at no option again.

"Nakamura, what did I tell you again about using the weapons on me in the classroom while I'm giving lessons?" asked the octopus with Nakamura pouting that her attempt failed and apologized.

"Well, sir, you can't blame me for being skeptical that these BB's or these knives can do anything against you," voiced Nakamura her thoughts out and the whole class agreeing to it.

"Yeah, for all we could know is that you just stood there and moved left and right and taking a few like a champ," added Sugino that the BB's didn't work on Octopus and soon more voiced out their thoughts or agreed on what was said, while their teacher simply sighed his expression not changed yet the tone of his sighing told him that he had to prove it.

"As I told you these are state of the military produced BB's," began the octopus and grabbed with one of his tentacles the gun out of Nakamura's grasp and aimed it at another tentacle. "While they are harmless to you..."

_***Bang!***_

The BB then severed the tentacle with ease like it was made of warm butter shocking everyone in the class and Nagisa, Karasuma told them that the octopus could take lead easily.

"On the other hand for me, that is another story as you see," and gave back the gun to Nakamura while showing no signs of the pain of having a tentacle shot off, but regenerated it back quickly.

Pain nullification or just a great amount of resistance to pain and rapid regeneration, another few abilities to note down on his notepad to look out for and still no answer if he could use Hamon or Sapphire Orochi.

The break came and everyone went out to eat their bento's with the exception fo Nakamura who munched one a few sandwiches, she didn't like bento boxes finding them too bothersome to prepare or take them with her. Too long to prepare the meal and not wanting the free time spend to make lunch that takes too much space too in her bag, so the reason why she prefers eating sandwiches or simply buys some bread at the convenience store.

"You need to eat healthier Nakamura, it is just only so much you can eat bread from the convenience store," scolded Sugino gently to Nakamura who just shrugged.

"Don't bother Sugimoto, if I can't convince her to change then nobody can," waved Nagisa off not wanting to think about the octopus even if the reward is attractive, he out of all people stood most chance but he had also the feeling that it was just for now as more powerful people would come.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?" teased Sugino seizing the opportunity to tease his friend and it did work but not sputtering from Nagisa, it was a simple blush, and Nakamura didn't seem to be that bothered by the comment of Sugino.

"Really? Still, trying to make Nagisa embarrassed, he is cool as ice...literally," added Isogai the last part in and it wasn't about his personality having never seen him angry, he had seen him only as a calm individual that made no other expression that could be related to anger nor fear. About the ice part, it wasn't just alone his personality but his presence alone, that was the closest thing to anger that he had seen Nagisa as bullies backed off. They backed off from Nagisa and while he may not be tall nor intimidating making him look an easy target, but once they got close the air would freeze around them and their whole body would freeze up at the cold, the feeling of snakes coiling around their legs and coming up ready to bite their necks.

At least the cold was nice in the summer since he dind't has to deal a lot with the heat.

"Why thank you," replied Nagisa taking it as a compliment.

"Wish I had that because the heat in the classroom was killing me! I wish I had a seat near you Nagisa since your presence is always chilling!" complained Nakamura that she and the others had to suffer from the heat, while the ones sitting near Nagisa didn't have to suffer from it and could focus on the lesson a bit better.

"How do you do it! There must be some trick or you have installed some device in your clothing to emit icy mist!" shouted Kayano and got bold and hugged Nagisa from behind and began searching all over him, her hands roaming over his slender frame expecting something made of metal to be in his clothes. Instead, she discovered something else besides knowing that he was naturally cold, but that despite his feminine slender frame he was surprisingly fit and slightly muscular.

"Uhm? Kayano?" asked Yada getting the attention of the greenette.

"Hm? What is it Yada-chan?" replied Kayano back to the busty girl.

"Are you done because it looks like you're molesting Nagisa," pointed Yada out and sent a quick apologetic look at Nagisa knowing that he didn't like being referred or pointed out for his appearance of looking like a girl, even now he still looked like a girl even if his hair was cut short and right now it looked like he was in some YUri action as Kayano's hands were underneath his clothing touching his chest and stomach. Nagisa was embarrassed by this and it seemed the girls liked to watch this a lot from the sporting blushes on their face, Sugino and Isogai couldn't be excused from this either because they looked into different directions answering they also enjoyed watching it secretly.

"EEP!" squeaked Kayano and tried to get her hands out of his uniform but ended up pulling too and fell down on him and opened up his uniform, the situation escalated even further as her face was close to his and her hunched over him with his chest and stomach were shown to the world around him.

"O-Oh my!" blushed Kanzaki who had just arrived as she had gone to powder her nose and was given the sight of Nagisa getting aggressively pinned to the ground by Kayano, and seeing her hands underneath his uniform and seeing the nice frame of Nagisa's chest and stomach and feminine looks, etc. You get where her thoughts were going even as someone as innocent as her, though she wasn't innocent since Nagisa did find her breaking rules and refusing her parents and drinking at a young age.

"Kayano, get off me please!" said Nagisa embarrassed being caught up in a very compromising situation and wanted to end if before it escalated even higher.

The greennette got off Nagisa who quickly tied his uniform up...only to discover that the buttons were off his uniform not allowing him to cover himself up, he had luckily taken extra clothes or his PE clothing so covering him up was still there.

"Well, this is going to be troublesome," muttered Nagisa knowing that Nakamura had gotten enough time to take photos of him and Kayano and use them as blackmail, not that he was worried about the demands Nakamura made thinking that she wanted just a few sandwiches or some other snacks. There was just only one thing he was truly worried about and that was that she would meet THAT person if she met HIM than he was sure he would be teased, and if they did push him a bit further then he could handle then he would give them a nice cold.

Perhaps he would be using the neurotoxin on Nakamura if she tried something that was definitely a no for him.

"S-Sorry, Nagisa," muttered Kayano looking down to the ground unable to meet Nagisa's gaze and her hands intertwined and her thumbs twiddling.

"No problem," replied Nagisa wishing he had used Hamon to reinforce his clothing to prevent his buttons from being ripped off, excusing himself from the group he heads towards the changing room to put his t-shirt of PE.

* * *

"Ugh! I honestly didn't expect that to happen to me...then again I can't say that I didn't enjoy it," muttered Nagisa got his uniform off except for his pants and was about to exit the room until Sapphire Orochi appeared out of him and hissed at the door, there was someone behind the other side of the door waiting for him to get finished and exit the room.

"Orochi, I have the feeling who it is, you know what power we have been practicing? It is time to use it right now," said Nagisa and Sapphire Orochi responded by summoning more and more head and made them coil all over his body, wrapping him in snake bodies but not covering the eyes, mouth, and nose and soon the whole body of his blended in with the background.

The door opened up and the person waiting for him got in and looked around while Nagisa was granted the sight of who tried to get him, it was Terasaka one of the rowdier of his classmates that had other reasons to be sent here, he had been sent here because of his attitude and demeanor of how he treated and threatened others. A real delinquent and he thought that Nagisa was an easy target and why they acted so late was beyond him but not important, it seemed he tended to corner him in the room and saw him going alone into the school building by the commotion he and his friends made.

"Where the hell is he! That girly boy was here the whole time!" snarled Terasaka looking around and saw nothing. "I can't even sense in him in this room, no way I can miss the coldness that he emits...though that part is nice,"

So him giving the comfort of his coldness to his friends actually made him stand out and that Terasaka noticed this.

_'Was it the time I was annoyed, I know that Stands can sometimes be influenced by emotions but tot this degree?' _wondered Nagisa and if he should stop doing that or not since both sides would not be favorable to him, stopping wasn't an option as he knew that those close to him wondered why he wasn't emitting the coldness around him and probably be worried if he had gotten sick, not that he could get a cold but that was beside the point. If he continued then his target or the whole classroom's target and the Government would keep an eye on him if comments were made so openly like that, about that he always emitted some cold around him that could be felt in the summer.

Then again he had been more focused on looking out for Stand-Users as Uncle Kakyoin told him that Stand-Users usually meet others fairly quickly.

"Damn it!" growled Terasaka and left the room.

* * *

"Alright Class, the current subject is Japanese and since we don't have a lot of time right now I will let those go who are ready with their poem," announced their teacher giving everyone a sheet of paper.

"What are we supposed to begin or end it with?" asked Kanzaki feeling a bit warmed up as Japanese was her best subject compared to the rest of the class.

Nagisa ignored the annoyed groans of the whole class as their teacher gave them a ridiculous way to end the poem that even a frown appeared on Kanzaki's beautiful face, and he had never seen her once angry only times when she looked uncomfortable or simply gave that beautiful smile of her. Apparently not only did their teacher make Kanzaki angry visibly but also make an insult to Japanese Poems, thinking about how he could make a poem out of 'It was tentacles all along,' was hard but once he thought about what Octopuses do and that logic isn't in it he tried it.

_'Gazing at my pond my fishes disappeared, beauty was there but life was gone, was the water poisoned by jealousy, or someone starving from hunger? No, it was Tentacles all along,' _that Nagisa as he wrote that down and while it made the tentacles appear quite in the bad light he could care less about that, it was just tentacles and the natural thing for Octopuses to do in order to survive. He almost wanted to slam down his head on the table of how much of a hypocrite he sounded like, that he was fine with such a natural order as he lived in that order of the weak being devoured by the strong.

Well, not wanting to bathe in that shame for long he got up and headed towards the teacher who looked up, seemingly a bit surprised that someone was that quick with the ending he gave.

"So are you done, Nagisa?"

"Yes, you can read it and tell me if it was acceptable,"

The teacher took the sheet of paper and read it and nodded approvingly as he read the poem.

"I must say Nagisa that you are quick with such an unusual ending, the poem is quick and simple, yet makes a lot of logic and easily understandable yet poetic, so I approve of it-!" he stopped and Nagisa felt the world freeze around him as he felt danger and Sapphire Orochi sprang around him, and soon wrapped his whole body and was reinforced with Hamon because what happened next stunned everyone.

_***BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!***_

The sound of explosions was heard by Nagisa and launched him off his feet but remained unharmed, Sapphire Orochi and the Hamon protected him but the others didn't know about it. The last thing he saw after the explosions happened was small pink orbs meaning it was explosives filled with the BB's, he had a good feeling who had done that and it was nothing but reckless since it would've harmed the other students as well.

Shrapnel would be flying into every direction injuring many as it flew also at a high speed.

Getting up he soon saw transparent yellow and Terasaka hunched over him looking confused at what the film over him was, and seeing his face Nagisa wanted to do nothing but punch him in the face as hard as he could while using Hamon, and Sapphire Orochi wanted his turn too by biting as many times in Terasaka and his cronies too and freeze them into statues.

_**"SO YOU WERE THE ONES WHO TRIED THIS!?"**_

Nagisa's anger, as well as that of Orochi, shifted to fear and looked up ready to defend themselves as the teacher was totally unharmed by the explosives nor touched by the BB's.

"H-How!? Those explosives and those BB's should've hit you!" shouted Terasaka.

"I can shed my skin like that of an insect and I can do this once a month!" revealed the teacher and then zoomed away kicking up heavy gusts that made everyone shield their eyes, and not a minute after he had come back and dropped something on the ground and it revealed to be the signs of everyone's living estate with their name on it.

_**"WHAT YOU DID WAS TRULY OVERSTEPPING YOUR BOUNDARIES! I HAVE MADE AN AGREEMENT THAT I WOULDN'T HARM YOU WITH THE GOVERNMENT!"**_

The usual bright yellow skin turned into pitch-black and the usual smiley face plastered on their teacher's face turned into an angry expression, it made everyone choke on their breathe, sweat ran down their spine, fear paralyzed their bodies, and the next sentences chilled their bones.

_**"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T HARM ANYONE YOU CARE ABOUT! FRIENDS, FAMILY, OR EVEN SOMEONE YOU USED TO KNOW!"**_

"I-It is not our fault!?" shouted Terasaka gathering all his courage he had left in his body. "We are just trying to do what we are tasked and asked to do! You made that agreement with the government that we are allowed to use many methods to take you down! So why are you getting angry at us for trying to do what we are asked to do and what you agreed on!"

"...Of course, you were!" responded the teacher returning to the usual features it had that got several reactions out of the students, mostly relief and confusion that fought for the number 1 spot and then followed by the rush of adrenaline wearing off and the fear leaving out of their body. Still, a large portion remained in them to be wary off him.

Nagisa who had calmed down too from the adrenaline and fear but Sapphire Orochi didn't as it was ready to bite and inject the most dangerous venom in his teacher.

"Nagisa! Are you okay!?"

Huh, looking up he saw that Isogai, Sugino, Yada, Kanzaki, and Rio who came to him checking if he was okay, realizing that their worry over him was that over the fear towards their teacher was stronger he answered.

"I'm okay, don't feel anything that hurts," reassured Nagisa moving his arms and legs and stood up

"Your idea was however not something I approve of doing as the Government didn't say anything about using your fellow students as bait," said the teacher and headed over to Nagisa and halted for a moment and continued on. "Especially as you were about to permanently wound your fellow classmate, as I was saying you should come up with ideas that don't go hurting your fellow classmates,"

Nagisa didn't know what to make off his teacher other that he was a bit odd that he wanted them to work together.

"And back to where I was Nagisa, I approve of the Poem so you can go home earlier," said his teacher and speeded up and cleaned the whole classroom within seconds. "I can see a bright future of you!"

Nagisa was quiet for a moment before he smiled and took another blanket of paper and wrote something down, and gave it to his teacher before he left as the poem was read.

_'Was it an Angel or Guardian that saved me from death, a higher being of existence that told me it wasn't my time? No, it was none because it was tentacles all along,'_

Later he got to know that his teacher was now named Koro-sensei and that he liked the 2nd poem of his a lot and kept it, while Sapphire Orochi showed displeasure at Koro-sensei getting one that made him make one for Sapphire Orochi. Oh, by the way, the next morning to school Nagisa walked up to Terasaka and smiled and punched him in the gut and gave a few words that made Terasaka know his place, and that Nagisa was never an easy prey, to begin with, and that the roles were reversed in his head.

Seeing his teacher he headed over to him and greeted him by his name this time.

"Good morning, Koro-sensei!"

"Good morning, Nagisa-kun!"

* * *

**Alrain: Sorry for the boring chapter and I know that those who love the story don't like this at all, the 1st few episodes are a bit useless to Nagisa, he has less self-insecurity about his appearance, home state, and future. He could easily get education from the Speed Wagon Foundation and even work for them, to spore up artifacts that require the help of Stand-Users as they have the highest survival rate.**

**He still does his best at school not wanting to be someone lazy as hell and wanting to make Kakyoin proud of him, also, despite how his mother treats him he does care for her.**

**Vampire Nagisa will be updated soon enough and so will the other stories as well, and my good Guest ? don't worry I have marked your request for the Demon Slayer Story.**


End file.
